


Ink Your Name

by RavenGrey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Set in season 7, Sibling Incest, Tattoo, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4017790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenGrey/pseuds/RavenGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The curls of his name are honestly beautiful, he can’t help but think, standing in the door way and trying to keep his eyes from bugging out of his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink Your Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicbubblepipe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicbubblepipe/gifts).



> Wrote this forever ago. Like months, and then I completely forgot about it. Wrote this for a ficlet challenge. Magicbubblepipe drew whatever the heck she wanted and I wrote a short fic to go with it. So, picture by the lovely magicbubblepipe because she's great

                                                                                  

                                                                                   

            The curls of his name are honestly beautiful, he can’t help but think, standing in the door way and trying to keep his eyes from bugging out of his head. Sweeping and spidery, the brusque black swoops of ink stand out elegantly against the pale canvas they’ve been inked upon.

             Which just so happens to be Dean’s freckled ass.

            Sam’s torn between disbelief and grudging appreciation of the beautiful calligraphy work that graces Dean’s ass cheek. And Sam means on his ass cheek. It’s not on the swell of your ass-cheek before you actually get to the ass or that part of your ass that becomes your thigh; it’s solidly on Dean’s right butt-cheek.

            The delicate loops of his name cover almost all of Dean’s perky cheek and Sam wonders how in the hell he didn’t notice something that freakin’ prominent up until now. It isn’t exactly uncommon for Dean to strut around naked, but he likes to think if his name was literally plastered on Dean’s ass, he’d notice.

            So it has to be new, Sam figures. But it’s not red like a new tattoo should be and Sam feels a little weak in the knees knowing Dean got his name _tattooed_ on his ass. He gets that they might die soon, really he does, what with the people eating goop monsters on the loose, but Dean got Sam’s _name_ tattooed on his ass and Sam doesn’t know how to deal with that knowledge.

            “Um… Dean…?”

            “Sup Sammy?” Dean asks with a mouthful of toothpaste. He’s got his back to Sam, but he can see the shocked look on his face and grins around his toothbrush.

            “Why is my name on your ass cheek?” Sam asks calmly, rationally, he thinks, trying not to stare at Dean’s admittedly great ass even though his eyes keep wondering to it.

            Dean shrugs, a lazy gesture that makes his shoulders flex in a way that also draws Sam’s eye “Why the fuck not?”

            “I.. Well… It’s just..” Sam starts and can’t actually think of reason why not at that moment “Huh. Guess it’s your ass…?”

            “Damn right it is.” Dean says, spitting out his tooth paste and slinging his towel over his shoulder. Dean rinses and then saunters past Sam, who still looks dumb founded. He’s incredibly naked and very freckly and Sam’s not sure if it’s their impending demise or the fact that Dean’s literally got Sam’s name on him, but he’s when he muddles past the confusion he finds that he is very aroused.

            Sam turns to follow Dean with eyes and gets a good look at the “Sammy” on Dean’s ass when he bends down to pick up his boxers.

            It’s not the only thing he gets a good look and when Dean plops down on the bed and sprawls out on his side, Sam’s not very far behind him.


End file.
